


a[tt]ack

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, established denden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: tomfoolery.





	a[tt]ack

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nakamaru’s certain that they only do it to make him uncomfortable. They don’t scoot closer until he walks into the room, and they don’t even try to hide their obvious flirting when they know he’s looking.

It’s very difficult to concentrate on making a song when the two other members of his unit are practically making out in front of him.

“Will you two just get a room already?” Nakamaru finally explodes.

Taguchi looks hurt, and Koki narrows his eyes. “You got a problem with our lifestyle choice, Yucchi?”

“No!” Nakamaru cries. “Be as gay as you want. Just not in front of me.”

“Kame makes out with his girlfriend all the time in front of you,” Koki challenges, and Nakamaru frowns. He’s got a point.

Now he feels like an asshole. “I’m sorry, guys. I’ll try to be more open-minded.”

“I don’t think that’s it, Kouchan,” Taguchi says gently, looking at Nakamaru with sympathetic eyes. “I think he’s jealous.”

“ _What_ ,” Koki and Nakamaru both reply, in different tones.

“We’re not exclusive,” Taguchi says pointedly, and Koki seems to be sizing Nakamaru up. “If you’re curious, we’ll gladly help you out.”

“I’m  _not_  curious,” Nakamaru says firmly. He doesn’t like the way they’re looking at him. “I’ve tried it, okay. Not my thing. Let’s get back to work.”

“Jin kissed you six years ago and you ran away,” Koki points out. “I’d hardly call that a gay experience.”

“Jin looks like a girl anyway,” Taguchi speaks up. “And kisses like one, too.”

Nakamaru feels himself turn pale as they advance on him. There’s no easy way out of this – if he got away this time, they’d just try again. It’s hard to avoid people when you work together. It took Jin years to leave him alone after that drunken night.

It can’t be  _that_  bad, he psyches himself up. Koki’s his best friend and Taguchi’s always been nice to him. They wouldn’t force anything on him, so he can just tell them that he’s not into it before it gets too far. Then Koki and Taguchi can finish each other off and Nakamaru will ignore them and be not at all homophobic. Yes, that’s the plan.

Except that when Koki’s lips touch his, Nakamaru sees stars. Not like the stars in the night sky, but the spots of light you see behind your eyes when you stare at a lamp for too long. His body reacts on his own and he feels Koki’s back beneath his hands, hears a smug noise from Taguchi before his own back hits Koki’s shag throw rug and he feels Koki’s small body stretch out on top of him.

“Share, Kouchan,” Taguchi’s voice sounds somewhere in the distance, and Koki’s mouth is replaced with another. Taguchi kisses more intensely than Koki, but it has the same effect and right now Nakamaru doesn’t really care which one of them kisses him as long as one of them  _does_.

Then a warm hand slides up his shirt and he shudders; he knows they both had to have felt it and he has no excuse anymore, giving into to the obvious urges he has after all and abandoning his plan to stop them. If they stop at all, he would get very angry with them, and nobody wants that.

He moans softly into Taguchi’s mouth as fingers graze his nipple, repeating the action after feeling his reaction. Nakamaru thinks it’s Koki because he’s still mostly on top of him, rocking slightly and mouthing Nakamaru’s neck. Nakamaru feels Koki harden against him and grabs for Taguchi’s arm, desperate for something solid to hold onto as all of this becomes too much.

Taguchi reaches for his hand and holds it, comforting Nakamaru to no end until he notices it being relocated. Something hard and denim jumps in his palm and Taguchi’s groan vibrates his tongue, seeking out the touch and Nakamaru just rubs it without being freaked out at all. Even when Taguchi unfastens his pants and Nakamaru makes direct contact with his erection, it’s okay. It feels interesting to stroke one other than his own, squeezing it from base to tip experimentally, and he must be doing it right because Taguchi pushes into his hand with another groan.

Nakamaru doesn’t notice that he’s also aroused until Koki grinds down against him, pulling a gasp from his lungs and Taguchi kisses him deeper, more heatedly. Nakamaru’s other hand goes for Koki’s hair that seems to be moving down with the rest of him, abandoning his grinding in favor of something much, much better. Helpfully Nakamaru lifts his hips for Koki to pull down his pants, and he feels Koki’s soft laugh rumble against his stomach as he pulls out Nakamaru’s cock.

“Not your thing, my ass,” Koki says, and sucks Nakamaru into his mouth.

It’s nothing like the one girl who blew him, not at all; Koki’s confident and experienced and his throat seems to never end, taking it all the way in with no problem. He pants into Taguchi’s kiss and jerks him faster apologetically, but Taguchi seems to be just as disoriented as he is and he reluctantly pulls away to concentrate on breathing instead. Taguchi drops to his ear instead, licking and gasping and  _groaning_  and Nakamaru thrusts up into Koki’s mouth without meaning to.

“Oh god,” Nakamaru gasps, vocal now that his mouth is free. Koki presumably took Nakamaru’s thrust as a cue to go faster, and now Nakamaru’s shaking with need, gripping Taguchi a little tighter than he should for some kind of outlet, although the deep noises in his ear tells him it’s well received.

“Isn’t he good at this?” Taguchi whispers in his ear, the air arousing him almost as much as Koki’s mouth.

Nakamaru nods as hard as he can to convey how good he thinks Koki is at this, then arches at the undeniable release of tension. “Fuck, I’m coming,” he gets out.

He opens his eyes in time to watch Koki drink down his orgasm, and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. There still a drop of it on his lips when he crawls up Nakamaru’s body, but Taguchi gets to it first, the pair of them tongue kissing right in front of his face and Nakamaru is the furthest from uncomfortable.

Taguchi whines into Koki’s mouth and rocks against Nakamaru’s stilled hand. “Don’t stop, Yucchi, you’re doing good.”

“You should try using your mouth,” Koki suggests pointedly. “I bet that beat-boxing has given you excellent throat control.”

“Don’t push him,” Taguchi warns. “We don’t want to scare him away.”

Koki stares at Taguchi as he licks his finger and shoves it down where Nakamaru can’t see. Then he feels a wet touch somewhere he never expected to feel anything and jerks, a high-pitched moan tearing from his lungs.

“I rest my case,” Koki says, leaning down to kiss Nakamaru softly on the lips. “Do you want me to touch you there, Yucchi? I promise it won’t hurt.”

Nakamaru nods weakly. To hell with his morals. He just had the best orgasm of his life and he’ll do whatever they want to pay it back. He’s not slow – he knows that Koki touching him  _there_  is a prelude to sex, but right now he’s open to the idea. Very open, as Koki’s next touch has him automatically lifting his knees to give his friend better access.

Taguchi wanders away long enough to retrieve some condoms and a tube of lube, which Koki snatches and the next contact with Nakamaru’s rim is much wetter. He pushes a finger inside, carefully watching Nakamaru’s face for any discomfort, and moves it around a couple times before inserting another.

Nakamaru reaches for Taguchi’s cock again and finds it much closer to his face. A glance upwards shows Taguchi’s guilty (but hopeful) expression, and Nakamaru decides it wouldn’t hurt to turn his head and flick it with his tongue.

Taguchi leans his head back and groans, looking like he’s trying to hold back rolling his hips to feel more, and Nakamaru tentatively sucks him into his mouth. He doesn’t feel any discomfort even when Taguchi’s pubic hair tickles his nose, and he thinks Koki was right after all. In fact, he tries to make a beat with a cock in his throat and Taguchi’s eyes pop open in disbelief.

“I think he just beat-boxed,” Taguchi tells Koki, and Koki eyes Nakamaru like he’s a dirty traitor. Narrowing his eyes, Nakamaru does it again, going for an entire bassline that has Taguchi struggling to stay still. “Y-You get to fuck him, Kouchan, so don’t be jealous.”

Koki’s fingers become more noticeable inside him, stretching him purposefully and filling him with a third. Nakamaru’s body automatically rocks into it, jolting when Koki touches something deep inside him and the next noise around Taguchi’s cock isn’t intentional.

“You like that?” Koki whispers into his ear, following his voice with his tongue and Nakamaru never thought he would find that hot until now.

Nakamaru’s mouth is occupied, but he lifts a hand to slide down Koki’s chest and wrap around the hardness between his legs. It seems too big to fit, but it feels good with Koki’s fingers inside him so his cock should be even better. That’s what he tells himself, anyway, covering up his nerves by beat-boxing some more and taking pride in the way Taguchi starts to fall apart above him.

All at once the presence inside him disappears and Nakamaru feels a little empty, a little cold and very open until Koki fumbles with a condom and shifts on top of him, the blunt head of his cock pushing through Nakamaru’s stretched rim. Koki’s whispering into his collarbone for him to relax and rubbing the backs of his thighs comfortingly, but Nakamaru has to beat-box even harder to offset the initial sting of pain.

“I’m coming,” Taguchi warns him, and his cock twitches in Nakamaru’s mouth. It gives a few squirts of a warm substance that Nakamaru automatically swallows, making a face at the bitter taste as Taguchi softens and falls from his lips.

Nakamaru’s neck hurts as he returns it to a forward position, but Taguchi’s hand is already there, rubbing the strained muscles and it feels better already. Taguchi curls up behind his head like a cat, hugging him from above and watching the sweat form on Koki’s forehead as he slowly begins to move inside Nakamaru.

“It’s okay,” Nakamaru says, arching as it starts to feel good. “It’s all okay.”

Koki and Taguchi both grin as Koki increases his speed, thrusting fast and hard and Nakamaru moans when he hits that spot inside him again. Koki seems to be trying to aim for it, his mouth latched to Nakamaru’s skin as he gives into his own pleasure and races for his orgasm.

Meanwhile, Taguchi lazily plays with Nakamaru’s hair and kisses his face, then his mouth when Nakamaru instinctively leans up for a proper kiss and it’s the strangest feeling to do it upside-down. Taguchi’s tongue muffles his moans just like before, only this time Koki’s inside him and clinging to him, and Nakamaru reaches for his face, fingers threading through his damp hair affectionately as Koki starts to falter in his rhythm.

Taguchi ends their kiss and rests his chin on Nakamaru’s shoulder. “He’s so pretty when he comes.”

Nakamaru struggles to see through the haze of his arousal, focusing just in time to watch Koki’s eyes roll back into his head and his mouth part slightly, his breath leaving him as he snaps his hips twice more and Nakamaru feels a pulse inside him.

They lay boneless on the shag rug, all struggling to catch their breaths and gather the energy to move as Nakamaru’s freshly fucked mind addresses the events that just happened.

“I wonder when Jin will be in town next,” he thinks out loud, and Koki and Taguchi fist pound over his head.


End file.
